The Final Decision
by amanthecybermaster
Summary: after the battle in hogwarts in the sevenh year hary is captured by the dark lord and everything including ministry and hogwarts is under the voldemort. after fred's death george has moved to the dark side to take his revenge of losing his best brother a


George is standing in a dark room with all other death eaters who have survived the battle. A party is going on with voldemort just a few meters away sitting on his thrown.

A party is going on because today voldemort has overtaken the whole ministry, Hogwarts and has captured Harry too. George has a feeling of revenge against Harry and all those who were related to him including his own vast family too. He is burning in a fire of revenge. Since the day Fred has died in the war of Hogwarts, when Harry was in seventh year, but now Harry is captured and George had to complete his revenge by killing Harry, who he thinks is the reason of all this disaster. He remembers the day of the battle in the Hogwarts, when suddenly the battle became one sided as Fred, Arthur and Percy got dead by the only hands of voldemort, leaving the half remained weasly family and harry and Hermione in a great shock, but George took it in an another way and took harry responsible for it because if harry would not have took the help of weasly's, his near ones would not have died. He sweared that he will not consider anything less than the very death of harry potter.

On the other hand Harry is captured in a small dark room in Azkaban; he is totally tired by the mental tortures of cruciatus curse given to him by all the death eaters, including George. He weeps in alone because weasly's were like a family to him and he loved Arthur weasly as his own father, but they all died to save harry, and there sacrifices were in vain because he was captured by the dark lord and it was harry's last day to see. George also had turned to the dark side, but it was not his mistake, anyone could react so violently if his half family was ruined.

Suddenly there was a silence in the death eaters party as voldemort stood up with a bottle of old wine in his hand and announced in his magically enhanced voice 'my dear followers, I am very happy to announce that today the whole ministry is under our control and the so called 'The boy who lived' has been captured' so 'cheers'. Today you all will see the very death of harry potter, and I give this responsibility to George as his fire of revenge is greater than me. The dark lord asked bellatrix to bring harry in the party hall. She gave voldemort a cold smile and suddenly disaparreted with a pop sound.

In Azkaban the door of harry's cell creaked open as bellatrix lestrange entered giving a loud evil laughter, harry realized that she laughed like that only when she killed Sirius. She gave harry a cruciatus curse and took him to the party as he was coming nearer and nearer to the voldemort his scar began to burn more vigorously. The dark lord asked in a cold voice, so Mr. Potter you are finally here. Before dying I want hear your last two wishes. There was a silence in the whole hall. Harry said my first and the last wish is that I want to kill you because you ruined my whole family, you made me orphan and when I was happy to get my family again in the form of weasly's you killed them too. Now I had no reason to live with except one that to see your death. On hearing this voldemort's eyes went red in furry he ordered George to kill harry but George was in a dilemma either to kill harry and complete his revenge or to save harry in any way as he had done so much for the family, he was the one who gave all the money he won in the triwizard tournament to Fred and George. He saved Arthur weasly from that snake when he was in fifth year.

George took the final decision and a green jet of flash rose from George's wand and two bodies fell down on the floor. Every death eater was shocked as harry and the dark lord both have died. Every one stayed at his place. Again harry stood up and took Voldemort's wand and both George and harry killed all the death eaters. Harry realized that some time black magic had to be done to eradicate the darkness.


End file.
